From Dusk till Dawn(On Hold)
by ExcaliberDG11
Summary: Based on the film of the same name. This takes place in between seasons 4 and 5. Rated M for the Amount of violence, language, and sexual content in the story
1. Conflict at the Store

**(Hey everyone wlecome to chapter 1, so this story is based on From Dusk till Dawn, Like i said in the summary so don't expect the character names from the movie.)**

In the outskirts of Ninjago, there lies a quaint little store. Inside it is the store owner, a Sheriff goes into the shop up to the counter.

"So how is the situation with the two criminals?" The store owner asked

"Well...we are still trying to find'em, but I assure you that they will be found." The sheriff said

"I heard that they robbed a bank and that they kidnapped a bank teller, is that true?" The Store owner said.

"Yeah, They are trying to go to the outskirts of Ninjago which will most likely lead them here to me...Hold on a second...gotta drain the lizard." The sheriff said

The Sheriff then goes to the restroom as two people come from the back with two other people.

"Hey, you think I'm playing with you asshole? Do you want this girl to die as well as the other girl, or you, or your buddy with a badge?" The man said, "I will turn this place into the fucking wild bunch if I think you are fucking with me."

"What do you want from me? I did what ya said." The store asked

"You let him use the restroom, no store owner does that." The man says.

"Look, me and him bullshit things and I've let him use the restroom like a thousand times if I didn't let him, he would know something was up." The guy says quickly.

"Look I want that guy out of here, in his car... down the road...or I will turn this place into Sonny's world of blood." The man says threatening the store owner

Then the man's brother comes up to him and starts to whisper something in his ear.

"Are you giving him signals?" The man questions the store owner.

"Are ya kiddin', I wasn't doin' anything," Sonny says.

The man then pulls his gun from Sonny's face.

The man's brother then whispers something else in his ear.

The man then points the gun back in the store owner's face

"He says you were scratching." The man says

"I wasn't scratching," Sonny says.

"Are you calling him a liar?" The man inquired.

"I'm not callin' him a liar...ok, I'm simply saying that if I was scratchin' I don't remember scratchin' and if I did scratch it's not because I was signalin' the cop, it's because I'm fuckin' scared shitless." benny angerly said.

The man's brother then pushes his hostage's head down, he then points his gun at her head.

"Wait a minute, if the guy is in the restroom... why don't I just go back there, shoot him in the head and get the hell outa' here?" The man's brother asked.

"Don't do that," Sonny warns them.

"Look you asked me to act natural under these circumstances. In fact, I should get an academy award for how natural I'm actin' I'm just tryin' to do ma best," Benny tells the man

The man then puts the gun barrel up the shopkeeper's forehead

"Well your "best" better get a whole lot fucking better, or you will feel a whole lot fucking worse." The man says.

They then hear the toilet flush. the man then takes the gun barrel of the shop owner's forehead

"Alright everybody be cool... you be cool." The man says.

The man and his brother along with the hostages go to the back of the store as the sheriff comes out of the restroom.

"Alright so much is that whiskey?" The sheriff asked.

"Six-fifty," Sonny said.

"Alright, here ya go I'm on my way, gonna get wasted tonight..." The sheriff said

Then out of nowhere, the sheriff gets shot in the head from behind by the man's brother, the sheriff then falls to the ground when the brother shoot's the sheriff a few more times.

"Hey what the hell was that about Charlie?" The man said.

"He signaled the Sheriff," Charlie said.

I didn't... You gotta believe me I didn't." Sonny yelled out

When they were talkin' he mouthed the words "Help us"." Charlie explained

"You fuckin' liar I didn't say that." Sonny angerly yelled out.

"Hey, would you shut the fuck up." The man told Sonny

Charlie then shot benny at the same time his brother told Sonny to shut up.

"Hey! can you stop it! what the fuck is your problem damn it!" The man said to his brother.

"Look, John, while you were looking at the alcohol, I was at the magazines and I saw him mouth the words "Help us". Charlie explained

"Start the car," John told his brother.

Sonny kicks down a stand revealing a safe.

"You believe me?" Charlie asked his brother

"Yes I do, now shut up and start the car," John said.

Over under the counter, Benny starts putting in the combination

"Start the car you know what, just shut the fuck up and start the car," John commanded his brother. "I believe you start the car."

"You're not just saying that... you actually believe me?" Charlie asked his brother

"Yes I do Charlie just get outside and start the car," John said.

"So that means you believe?" Charlie asked his brother.

"Yes, Charlie!" John yelled out as he was about to exit the store

Sonny then gets a pistol from the safe and gets up surprising Charlie, he then shoots his hand causing him to fall. Which causes John to stop what he is doing and to start shooting at Benny. A shootout in the store ensues as the two hostages make their way out of the store. Benny then drops down to the ground protected by the counter.

"Charlie!?" John yells out.

"Yeah?!" Charlie askes.

"You okay?" John asks his brother.

"He shot me in the fuckin' hand," Charlie says as he moves his hand down rapidly. "I told you he said help us."

"I NEVER SAID HELP US!" The shopkeeper yells out.

"Well it doesn't matter now because you only have a few fuckin' seconds to live," John says as he loads his revolver.

"Hey Charlie," John asked

"Yeah?" Charlie answered

"I want you to shoot the bottles behind him," John said giving his brother instructions.

"Oh hell yeah!" Charlie said with optimism.

Charlie then started to shoot the alcohol bottles where they start to drench Sonny and make him wet, where John lights up a roll of toilet paper. He then throws It from behind lighting the counter and Sonny on fire, Sonny gets up screaming trying to shoot the brothers but he can't due to the fire impairing his vision. He falls down to the ground knocking over a stand with popcorn, which due to the heat of the fire start to pop the popcorn, Charlie the grabs the roadmap. They then exit the building where it starts to explode behind them while they are talking.

"What did I tell you? What did I say to you I said "Let's buy the roadmap and leave"," John said to his brother.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do John?, The way he looked at us, especially at you, I knew that he knew" Charlie tells his brother.

"Haven't you ever heard of the words "low profile"? John asks his brother

""Hey Charlie how's your hand?" it hurts like a sonovabitch, John." Charlie says.

"Low profile is not taking people hostage, low profile is not shooting lawmen, low profile is not lighting a damn building on fire," John said

The duo then drove off from the crime scene, hoping that they would not be seen by policemen, on their way to a motel, Charlie looks at his brother through the hole in hand, he then grabs duct tape and wraps the hand with it.

 **-End of Chapter 1-**

 **(Now yes Ik the Ninja don't appear in this chapter, that's because this chapter was focused on the introduction, they will appear next chapter. As always)**

 **Edit 1: So I didn't realize this but I made a mistake by accidentally putting the names of the two characters of the movie, well I got that fixed.)**


	2. Arrival at the Motel

The duo then arrive at a motel where John goes into the office and starts ringing the bell, when no one comes he rings the bell more and starts to pick it up and slam it against the counter a couple of times. Then an old man comes out of a room.

"Huh... what the hell do you want." the old man says in a raspy voice.

"What the hell do you think I want you mean old bastard... I want a fuckin' room" John says

"Okay alright." The old man says.

he then gives John the keys to a room, then John goes out to the car and goes to the trunk of it. his brother and him both open the trunk revealing a hostage that was there, they all go in the motel.

"You plant yourself over there at that seat." John tells the hostage.

"what are you gonna do with me?" the hostage asks them.

"I said plant yourself...plants don't talk, if you wanna get on my good side don't make a sound." the thief tells the hostage.

Charlie then sits down and John goes to check his brothers hands unwrapping the duct tape that was put over the wound.

"How does it feel?" John asks.

"Like I said earlier it hurts like a son of a bitch." His Brother replies

John then puts the duct tape back on his brothers hand while Charlie gives a creepy and disturbing stare at the hostage.

"We need to have a talk." John says to the hostage.

'Whats your name?" John asks.

"Jenny." The hostage replies.

"Alright Jenny, my name is John and thats my brother." John tells her.

"Ok I'm gonna ask you one question and all I want is a yes or no answer." John says " Do you wanna live through this?"

"Yes." The Hostage tells him

"Good now I'm gonna lay down the rules... rule number one no noise... no questions, if you make a noise... Mr. .44 makes a noise,if you ask a question, Mr. .44 answers it, are you absolutely clear about rule number one?" The thief asks

The hostage nods her head yes.

"Rule number two do what we do when we says... because if you don't refer back to rule 1." John tells her.

John then points a gun to her forehead.

"Rule number three, if you try to fucking run on us, then my 6 little friends who can run faster than you...will get you." John tells her.

He then pulls the gun from her forehead.

"Open your eyes." John says.

Charlie continues to stare at Jenny.

"Ok you hang in there... you follow the rules, you don't try to escape, and you don't try to fuck with us, then i'll give uou my word and you will live to see another day." John tells her.

"Ok." she replies.

Charlie then tosses his brother the car keys.

"I'll be right back." John says

John then leaves the building and goes into the car. Charlie gets up from his seat and goes into the bedroom.

"hey...you wanna come onto the bed and watch TV with me." Charlie asks.

he then sits down on the bed and pats the bed signalling Jenny to come over to the bed, Jenny then gets up and goes to the bed and sits down.

 **-Over at a diner-**

"I'll say this one more time Kai why don't we just use our elemental dragons to go the camp grounds." Jay asks.

"Because I think we need to take a break from using our elemental power Jay." Kai says.

"Ok fine...but once we get done with this camping trip we are going to get rid of that RV." Jay tells Kai

"I hope by the time this camping trip is done Lloyd has gotten over what happened to his dad, because it makes me feel depressed when he is like this this." Cole says

The Ninja then look over to Lloyd who is hunched over picking at his food.

"Hey man It sucks that your dad isnt here but he had to do that to stop chen, and besides we are going this camping trip, to clear your mind." Zane says.

"I know guys, but I wish something different could have happenned." Lloyd tells them.

"Well what happened did happenned and we can't really go back to change things, because that would mess up ... well it wouldn't be a good." Nya said to Lloyd.

 **-Over at the motel-**

John gets out of the car with two bags with a picture of a burger and some beer. he goes into the building where he sees Charlie holding a gun up.

"Shit man, I was really worried man... where were you?" Charlie ask

"Sightseeing." John answers.

"What did you see?" His brother asks.

"Cops... ok we need to get our selves out of the vincinty of Ninjago city and go to the outskirts of ninjago over at a bar, thats where we are going to meet Rodrigo to give him 30% of the..."

After picking up the second burger from the bag, he looks over to couch to see that the hostage is not there.

"Charlie... where is she." John says

"What." His brother says.

"What do you mean "what", where is the fuckin' hostage." John asks

"Oh.. she is over in that room." Charlie says while point at the bedroom.

"What the fuck is she doin'in there." His brother asks.

John then walks to the door and slams it open to see whats going on and his eyes give shocked look as he pans around to see the women in her underwear and blood all around the room.

"Charlie whats wrong with you?" John asks his brother

"Look... before you flip out let me explain what happenned." Charlie says

"Explain it too me Charlie...I need an explaination...What is the matter with you?" His brother asks.

"Look John... She tried to escape and I did what I had to do to prevent that." Charlie explains.

"No... that women wouldnt have said shit if she had a mouth full of..." His brother says

"Wrong wrong wrong...after you left she became a comepletely different person John." Charlie explains further.

"Is it me? Is it my fault?" John asks

"Its not your fault." His brother responds.

"Is this my fault?" John asks again.

"No its not John." Charlie says trying to calm down his brother

"Do you think this is what I am John? This is not who I am, I am a professional fucking thief, I don't kill people that I don't want to and I don't rape women." John says

John then grabs his brother by the sides of his head and pins him agains the wall.

"What you are doing... What you are fuckin' doing is not how It's supposed to go Charlie, Do you fucking understand that." John says.

"Yes John I understand." Charlie says.

"Say yes John I fucking understand." John says.

"Yes I understand John." His Brother replies.

Charlie moves his head into his brother's shoulder.

"Once we get to the outskirts of ninjago we don't have to worry about this ever again." John tells his brother.

 **(Okay, yes ik that the ninja weren't really featured that much in this chapter, but due to this being based on the movie of the same name, I need to atleast follow the same structure of the movie, But don't worry in the next chapter when the ninja go to the motel they will meet up with the criminal duo and the ninja will have more to say. Alright this part is going on for way to long. Well as always have a good one and Excal out!)**


	3. The Meet Up

Cole can be seen leaving the front office of the motel place where he goes back into the RV and into the driver's seat.

"Wait...Why are we stopping here, I thought we were going to the camping location." Jay asks

"I think we could use a break from all this traveling." Cole said while driving to the the location.

They then start to drive to their apartment when they almost hit someone, John because he gets in the way, Cole is fortunately able to stop in time when the man looks at them and takes a sip out of his beer.

"hmm that guy is strange." Nya says.

 **-1 Hour later-**

A knock on the door can be heard as Kai wakes up and sits up from the bed.

"Who is it?" Jay asks

Mumbling can be heard behind the door, Jay goes to the door and opens it, Charlie was the one that knocked.

"Hey there I'm from 412 and I uh...hate to bother you but do you have a bucket and some ice? because me and a lady friend are gonna need it... I'll bring the bucket right back ok." Charlie asks Jay.

"Ok let me go get it." Jay tells him

"Thank you." Charlie says.

After Jay turns his back, Charlie busts out his .45 caliber gun and cocks the hammer of the pistol which triggers Kai to look behind where he sees John from earlier enter the room.

"What is this?" Jay asks.

John then punches Jay to where he stumbles onto the side of the bed

"Its called a punch." John tells him.

Charlie then puts his gun up to Nya's forehead

"Whats your name?" John asks.

"My name is Jay." Jay answers him.

"Ok Jay get up and sit on that bed and don't make a move or I will shoot you in the face." John Threatens him.

Charlie then makes Nya get up from here seat and has her sit on the same bed.

"What do you want with us?" Nya asks.

"If you are wondering, it's not about money." John says.

"Then take the RV, we got other ways of getting home." The Blue Ninja says.

"Its not that simple, we are gonna need you both for assistance," John tells them

Then the rest of the ninja come over to Nya and Kai to check up on them where Charlie and John both turn back to point their guns at them.

"Whats going on here and What are you both doing with Jay and my sister!?" Kai asks.

"Oh ok so there are more of them." John says.

Charlie then turns around to hold his gun on Jay and Nya, while John has Cole, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd move into the room and closes the door.

"Ok what we need you all to do is to get us to bar thats in the outskirts, Thats were we will meet Rodrigo at a bar, I'll give you more info once we get close to the outskirts." John explains to them. "Well ramblers lets get ramblin."

John and Charlie escorts the ninja to their RV and they drive off to the location.

"Hey you the one that is driving... Whats your name?" John asks.

"My name is Cole." He answers them

"Who are those in the back besides Jay and Nya?" The Thief asks.

"Kai, Zane, and Lloyd." Cole answers.

"Is this Real." John asks while Holding up a Truck License.

"Yes." The Earth Ninja answers.

"So what's with these costumes that I saw? are y'all going to a halloween party?" The Brown haired man asked.

"First off they are not costumes and second we were going camping." Cole answers him.

"Then what are they for?" John asks.

"We're elemental ninja, and we stop people like you two from harming others." The Earth Ninja told him.

"Why is Lloyd looking down on the dumps?" John asks

"His dad is gone." Cole answers John.

"What happened? Did someone Kill'em?" John asks.

"No, his dad sacrifised himself to save ninjago from anacondrai cultists, by having himself put inthe cursed realm." The black haired ninja said.

"Is that why y'all had gotten this RV?" John asks.

"Look, I think this enough personnal info I'll give you." Cole says irratated

"Y'know you are right, I think that's enough of the get to you know shit but let's keep it friendly ok." John says

"Alright then." Cole says

"Ok if this goes cleanly through the ride, and through the night and you pull no bullshit, then you all can go free the next morning, and we can forget this ever happened, but if you or any of your "ninja" friends try to do something, then I will execute you all in this RV you hear me, because the only things I care about are me, the money, and that sonovabitch back there." John explains

"Ok." Cole tells him.

"Ok good." John says.

The trip continues until they go through a little village where they see guards blocking the exit out of the town.

"alright everyone showtime. ok me, Nya, and my brother will hide in the bathroom, you keep it cool and you the blonde one go up to the front." John says pointing at Cole.

The 3 of them hide in the shower.

"Oh man this isnt going to work, this was a very bad idea." Charlie says.

"It will, now just shut up." John tells his brother.

 **-In the driver's seat-**

"Cole are we just going to let them do this?" Zane asks "We have elemental powers we could just use our powers against them, heck they are even out numbered."

"It's not that easy zane, one of them could still shoot and kills us even if the other is injured." Cole retorts.

A guard then comes up to the window where cole is.

"What is your buisiness in these dangerous parts of ninjago?" The Guard asks.

"Me and a few of my buddies are going camping." Cole tells him

 **-In the bathroom-**

"I swear John this is still a bad idea, we are going to get caught." Charlie says.

"As long as you don't ack like a nut then everything will be fine." John tells him.

"What the hell is that suppossed to mean?" His brother asks.

"What?" John asks

"The fact that you called me a nut." Charlie asks.

"I didn't call you a nut." His brother tells him.

"Yes you did John, You said "as long as you don't act like a nut" which implies that I have been acting like a nut."

"Look can you be quiet, I just meant be cool" John tells his brother.

"Yeah but you meant the other tool." Charlie tells john.

"Now is not the time." John says.

"Fuck those guards man, you called me a fucking nut!" Charlie says in anger.

"Keep your fucking voice down." John warns Charlie.

 **-Back in the drivers seat-**

The guard then gives a confused look, looking over to his right.

"That was very suspicious, im going to check it out." The guard says.

The guard then walks to the other side of the RV to the door.

 **-In the bathroom-**

"Charlie this isnt the time now" John says.

"Y'knowthe nuttiest thing that happened was when I broke you out of jail, that was pretty fucking nutty and stupi..." Charlie says

Before he could finish Charlie gets knocked out back a backhand knuckle hit by his brother so there would be nothing suspicious. Charlie, after being hit falls backward. John then cracks his neck.

"Thanks." Nya says

John then nods his head.

 **-In the driver's seat-**

the guard then goes into the RV over to the restroom, and takes a peek though only to see Nya on the toilet seat.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to use the restroom so please shut the fucking door." Nya tells the guard.

"Excuse me." The guard says.

The guard then leaves the RV where Nya sees seth behind the curtain holding his brother up. Cole then drives out of the village on the way to the bar

John the gets out of the Bathroom and goes to the back and looks out of the window to see the village far behind.

"Yes baby we have gotten out of that sticky situation, we have done it bitches, Nya get out of there." John says.

They the go down the road as they get ever so closer to the bar.

 **-End of Chapter 3-**

 **(Woo! finally got done with this chapter. So we are getting ever so closer to the end of this story and I can feel it. Ok I'd like to adress one thing... where are the reviews? Ive posted to chapters so far and no one has review it, come one please put some reviews cause reviews fuel me and gives me determination to do chapters and it also tells me whether you like the stories I produce or not, so please post some reviews. I'd really like to see feedback and possibly some critiscim which will help me. Ok I think this is going on for too long, as always have a good day and Happy 4th of July to those Living in the US, Excal out!)**


	4. The Bar

After getting out that situation the two criminals and the ninja continue their journey to the bar.

"Okay everyone, I know that I've you all through hell and have been one rough pecker, but after all this you are all in my cool book." John tells them

"Okay where do we go now?" Cole asks.

"Ok cole, once you get to the end of that road you will make a right turn, after that you will continue on and turn left, once that is done you will see a sign that says "Titty Twister you won't miss it."

"What will we do once we go there, we'll stop and go inside." The thief tells cole.

After explaining what to do next John goes to his brother laying on the RV seat who was put there by Kai and Jay.

"Hey there buddy, how are ya feeling?" John asks his brother.

"I feel like shit, what happened." Charlie asks his brother.

"Well you said your hand hurt and you fell unconcious to the ground like a sack of potatoes." the thief told his brother. "Guess what Charlie, were in the outskirts of ninjago, we're free."

"Oh man really?" Charlie asked.

"Yes... also here are your glasses." John said hand the glasses to his brother.

"The fuck John these are my only pair." Charlie said.

"It will be fine Charlie." John assures his brother.

"Yeah like some guy out here will know my prescription." Charlie says.

"Hey guys we are here." Cole tells the criminals.

The RV then pulls up to a bar which has a bright neon sign that says "Titty Twister", aroun the bar there are motorcycles and trucks. There are also people riding around in circles with there motorcycles.

"Alright, I want everyone to be cool even you charlie, now this place closes at dawn, Rodrigo will come before dawn." John explains to them.

They then exit the RV and walk their way up to the entrance. the door guy lists of the different types of pussy. the two criminals try to enter but can't enter because he doesnt let them

"Hey you can't go in there." The Door Anouncer says.

"Says who." John says.

John then starts to grab the guys wrist and twists it in a way that hurts and punches him to the ground, Charlie then starts kicking the guy. They enter the building.

"Now this is my type of place." John says.

They then look around to see alot of dancers on tables.

John and the others walk up to the bartender.

"I would like a glass of whiskey." John asks.

The bartender pours the whiskey into a shot cup and drinks it in front of John

"Bikers and truckers only, you aren't allowed here." The Bartender tells him.

Someone then puts their hand on John's shoulder.

"Step of asshole." The guy from behind says.

"Get your hand off of me." John tells him.

They look like they are about to fight but then Cole intervenes.

"Can you guys stop, you said the truckers and bikers are allowed here only? well i'm a truck driver, if you look outside there is a big recreational vehicle, it requires a class b driver's licence to operate...so I am a truck driver and these are my friends." Cole says.

Cole then gives his driver's license to the bartender and then the bartender nods his head.

"Welcome to the Titty twister what would you like?" The bartender asks.

"5 bottles of beer and some whiskey." John says.

They then sit down at a Table.

"I hope nothing bad happens here." Jay tells Nya.

"Yeah, if only I had my samurai mech suit we could get out of here because that Charlie guys has been eyeing me down this whole trip here, even at my feet." Nya says.

"Don't worry about him nya, if he lays a hand on you I will kick his creepy ass to the underworld." The Blue ninja says.

"Jay... You know I can handle myself." Nya tells him.

"I kow Nya." Jay says.

Alright who wants a shot of beer because I don't want to drink alone?" The theif asks.

John then gives them all beer shots full of beer.

"Alright beer drinkers lets get beer drinking." John says.

John and the Ninja start to down the shots while banging the table with the shot bottles while John does it excessively. He then notices Lloyd hasn't done anything.

"Come on Lloyd, Just do it with me." John begs Lloyd.

Lloyd pushes the shot bottle away.

"Ok fine be that way." The theif says

Time starts to pass within the bar as the evening starts to become night.

"Everyone can I have your attention, because the final attraction is here. So feast you eyes on the evilest women you will ever lay eyes on." The Bartender says.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys." Kai says

"How come?" Zane asks.

"Idk, I feel as if this place isnt what it seems, like its a trap." The fire ninja responds.

"Don't worry Kai, i'm pretty sure this is Just a normal bar and we will be released once dawn is here." Zane assures Kai.

A women appears from the curtain wearing only a bikini and with a snake around her, she starts to walk around the Tables doing some dances,she removes the snake and continues to walk where she goes to where Charlie is and gets a Bottle of whiskey and starts to pour the whiskey in his mouth. She finishes off her act with more erotic dancing making her long midnight black hair flow around. People then start to clap

"Thats what I call a fuckin' show." John says.

Then the door annoucer from earlier appears and signals the bouncer and the bartender where they go over to John and Charlie.

"there are those two assholes over there, one of them punched me in the gut and hurt my and and that punk in glasses kicked me while I was down." The announcer says.

The bouncer then puts his hand on Johns shoulder which causes John to punch him. Charlie is stabbed by the bartender on his hand that has a bullet hole, which causes John to shoot the bouncer. Charlie then gets the knife from his hand and starts to stab the Bartender to death. John continues to shoot down the bouncer. Charlie gets the Knife from the bartenders body and stabs the table where he gets his pistol out, they start to circle around.

"Everyone be cool you'll be just as dead as these fucks." John tells the bar attendees." How is your hand Charlie? let me see it."

Charlie then shows his injured hand to John. meanwhile the main dancer is giving of a creepy stare at the hand of Charlie. Behind them laughing by the door annoucer can be heard, John and Charlie turn around.

"You think this is Funny?" John asks.

The smile on the annoucers face goes away as in a blink of a second the duo start gunning down the announcer until he falls down to the ground.

"Sit down!" John tells the bar attenders.

At the table the ninja are still sitting down when they notice that on the blade the blood on it is green.

"Wait a minute, that doesnt look right...Blood isn't supposed to be green...right?! Jay asks.

Then out of no where the main dancer transforms into some type of vampire monster

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kai yells out

"Charlie watch out!" Zane says.

Even though zane told him to watch out, the monster jumps onto Charlie.

"What the hell get off me." Charlie yells out

"hey... HEY!" John yells.

John trys to shoot his gun but can't because there are no bullets left in the gun

"what the hell are you doing shoot her." Charlie says.

John tries to reload his gun fast to save his brother.

The monster then bites into charlie

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Charlie yells out.

"Im coming buddy." John says.

John then shoots the monster of of Charlie, but it's too late as charlie falls to the ground with blood all over his mouth, chin and shoulders, John goes to charlie.

"Fucking bitch... Fuckin' bitch got me." Charlie says before dying.

"Charlie...Hey buddy...c'mon now...Charlie." John says.

 **-End of Chapter Chapter 4-**

 **(Okay so wow, this took a bit longer to write than expected. Which is probably me being busy for most of this month but hey atleast I got this out.)**


	5. The Discussion

**(Hey everyone, sorry if I didnt upload any chapters for almost a month, I was busy with a few things like driving school classes and I wanted to focus my attention on that but now since I am done with the class parts I was able to finish of what I had started last month, anyways enjoy the chapter)**

John continues to look at Charlie, processing the fact his brother is dead and when he looks up he sees that the three people who were killed by him and Charlie rise up. John then moves away from his brother's corpse to save himself, people then start to scream and run in terror. The bartender goes up to cole and grabs a part of his gray short-sleeved shirt.

"What the fuck!" Cole yells out as he punches the bartender away.

One of the bar patrons pushes a barricade across to a lock.

"Dinner is served." She says as her voices get increasingly demonic.

Then every one of the women bar patrons turns into freakish monster vampires that tear the bar attendees to shreds, Limbs are ripped apart as the people fail to defend themselves, people try to run away but are caught by the vamps. Kai and Jay us table legs to hit the vamps away from them. Lloyd, Cole, Nya, and Zane are forced to use their elemental powers.

"I thought we weren't going to use are elemental powers," Jay says.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Lloyd says.

They continue to fight off the vampire threat, one by one the vampires fall.

"let's see if you taste as good as your brother." The head vampire says.

John then shoots her, causing the head vampire to fall backwards

"Fuck you," John says

Then out of nowhere the vampire shoots back up, John tries to shoot her but can't because the gun is empty, the vampire punches John sending him flying across the bar. Cole handles the vampires with ease able to pick up 3 at a time and throw them on table legs, Kai has a distinct advantage because he can use fire to kill the vampires. The bartender vampire rips an arm off of someone, then sees Jay stake a vampire and throws her down to a pile of dead vampires including the door announcer, the bartender then drops the arm and jumps towards Jay, but he gets out of the way before the bartender lands onto him. the bartender takes of his vest and signals Jay to come at him. The blue ninja then throws him the pool stick and jumps over him and sweeps him to the ground but the vampire sits up, Jay then grabs the pool stick and hits him knocking the vampire back down and then stakes him in the chest. The bartender then combusts and melts due to the fire. back over to John the main vampire comes up to him and puts her foot on his chest.

"I'm not going to drain you completely, You'll be my slave," she says

John unloads his revolver and releases the empty bullets from the gun.

"Because you aren't worthy of human blood, you will feast on the blood of stray." she continues.

As John continues to load his gun again his head hits the floor again due to the vampire pushing her foot against him.

"You will be my footstool and at my command, you will lick the dogshit from my boot heel." The vampire continues."

John then nods with disgust as he continues to reload the gun.

"Since you will be my pet, your new name will be... spot." The vampire continues.

John then cocks his revolver and points it at the head vampire.

"Welcome to slavery." The vampire says in a slight demonic voice.

"No thanks... I already had a wife." John retorts.

John then points his gun to the chandelier above causing it to fall on the vampire. John then gets up from the ground and looks at the vampire who has started to combust and burn up. Meanwhile, the bouncer vampire is being dealt with by kai. Kai throws a fireball at the vampire which sets him on fire, then after the chaos was finally done the Ninja and John group up again.

"Aren't they supposed to burn up or something," Cole says.

Then the bodies of the vampires across the building start to combust and burn up. John then goes to his brother's body and removes the things piled on him and then kneels down.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you Charlie...you would've loved that town we were supposed to go in the outskirts ... I love you." John says

"I love you too John," Charlie says unexpectedly.

John quickly gets up as Charlie goes to attack him. Jay tries to go and stake Charlie but is stopped by John who points his gun at Jay and cocks it.

"Do anything to my brother and I'll put a bullet in your brain." John threatens him

"John he isn't your brother anymore," Jay says to John.

"Don't be a fool John, he'll kill us all," Zane says.

John then puts his gun down.

"Grab him," John says

Cole and Kai grab Charlie's arms, the John grabs a pool stick and points it at his brother's chest.

"Charlie... here's the peace in death... that Icould not give you in life," John says.

John then stakes his brother in the chest and hammers the pool stick in multiple times. after giving himself a minute to take in what happened he makes an announcement to everyone.

"Ok everyone we need to find the dead bodies of the people that were slaughtered and stake them because they could possibly come back like my brother," John says.

And after that was said The ninja and John start to stake the vampires one by one.

"Hopefully none of us get bit," Lloyd says.

"Yeah, it would be game over man," Jay says.

While staking the vampires, Kai looks around the room and starts to think to himself.

"I hope they don't get bitten." Cole thinks to himself.

Then while he wasn't looking, out of nowhere a vampire raises up and bites Cole on the forearm. Kai then pushes him down and stakes it repeatedly.

"Ah shit this is not good, how can I tell the others." The Earth Ninja thinks to himself.

After staking all of the vamps, the group comes back together.

"Ok everyone, I think we all need to confirm that these are vampires, now I don't want to hear anyone say that they don't believe in vampires because I don't fucking believe in vampire but I believe in my own to eyes and what I saw there were fucking vampires, now do we agree that what we are dealing with is vampires," John explains

Everyone then nod their heads in agreement.

"Alright do we know about vampires?" John asks.

"Crosses hurt them." Nya says.

"Well do we have any crosses?" John asks.

"No, but we can make the wood here into crosses just put two together." Zane says

"I'll buy that but what else?" John asks

"Wooden stakes have been working pretty good so far." Jay says.

"Let's see sunlight, fire, holy water...doesnt silver have anything to do with vampires? Kai asks.

"Thats werewolves Kai." Nya says

"I know silver bullets are for werewolves, but im talking about just silver and we do have silver weapons... but they are in the RV." Kai says.

"Well what do we know about these vamps? John asks

"These vampires have superhuman strength, but we can hurt them," Lloyd says.

"If you are gonna put someone through a table... you better be one tough sob, the human body is one tough machine... but these vamps... these vamps have soft, mushy bodies... it isnt that hard to punch their heads off." Cole explains

Cole then walks to the back of the room.


	6. A Sad Update

Hey everyone, I'd just like to let y'all know that this story will be on Hold, The reason is because I've completely lost interest in it, but that doesnt mean I will discontinue it. No I will finish it once I regain interest to do chapters, I know its sad but don't worry I will comeback to it once I regain interest, It may take a day, it may take a month, heck it may even be years before I recontinue it, I will finish it, Because I don't want to completely abandon it. Anyways y'all have a good one Excal out!


End file.
